Pucca
|-|Pucca= |-|Noodle Girl= Summary Pucca is the titular character of Pucca: Funny Love. She is a 11 year old ninja who took the vow of silence to become more like Garu. Her entire adventure revolves around following Garu and attempting to kiss and hug him however she can. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C Name: Pucca Origin: Pucca: Funny Love Gender: Female Age: 11 in Slam Bam Birthday Bash Classification: Human, Ninja, Goh-Rong delivery girl Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weather Manipulation (Her foul mood created foul weather, and once she was out of her foul mood, the weather was back to normal), Reality Warping, Toon Force, 4th Wall Awareness, Dream Manipulation, and resistance to it (Can enter dreams, inside said dream she completely changed how it was supposed to go. Resisted Tobe entering hers), Limited Energy Manipulation (Created an energy shield that protected her from attacks from Ring Ring, a young girl that makes her use a lot more of power than most characters in-verse), Hammerspace (Could pull a sailor moon wand out of nowhere), Transformation (Capable of transforming into parodies of Sailor Moon, transform into Noodle Girl, etc.), Transmutation (Capable of turning Garu into a frog), Time Manipulation (Rewinded the film in a parallel universe), Time Travel (Spun the merry go round so fast that she traveled back in time), Lightning Manipulation and resistance to it (Can create lightning via friction on a carpet. Took no damage whatsoever when lighting struck the Garu paper mache she was kissing.), Thread Manipulation (Made the static on the TV into thread for her), Environmental Purification & Empathic Healing (Her pureness changed the entire village from evil to pure), possibly Quality Manipulation (Improved the environment), Resistance to Corruption (Completely immune the effects of the corruption manipulating Sooga Village), Restricted Flight (With her kite she was able to temporarily fly), Heat Manipulation and resistance to Fire Manipulation (Melted all the ice off of Garu just from kissing him, on two occasions. Capable of setting herself on fire, and had no damage through doing so.), Enhanced Senses (Can hear the noodle brothers from miles away. Can block multiple balls being thrown at her while blindfolded), Immortality (Type 2, can live and run around without any skin on her body), Resistance to Existence Erasure (The eraser used to erase both Toon Garu and Real Garu from existence, had no effect on Pucca), Summoning (She can summon aliens via telepathy in her hair), Telepathy (Called upon aliens), Light Manipulation (Was capable of making light in her hair buns), Resistance to Memory Manipulation (Garu being erased caused everyone, except the deities to forget him, yet Pucca was completely unaffected by this), Space-Time Manipulation (Can open holes in space-time), Teleportation (Could teleport via using a jump rope), Possible Soul Removal (Squeezed Garu so hard she removed his soul from his body, and he ascended to the astral plane), Acausality (Type 1; Occupied the same space and time as her Toon Pucca self with no repercussions, even when Garu was erased from existence nothing of Pucca's life was changed therefore meaning she wasn't affected by any causes), Mind Control (Via the mistletoe), Resistance to Biological Attack (The chicken spots, which latch on to your face and turn you into a chicken, had no affect on Pucca), Invulnerability (Has shown on multiple occasions to not be harmed by anything, including giant boulders.), Water Creation (Created a waterfall out of her tears), Resistance to Life Manipulation (When the noodle shop closed everyone's life was essentially sucked out of them and they walked around like mindless zombies. Pucca was unaffected by it), Paint Manipulation (Can bring her paintings to life), Petrification (Turned Garu to stone), and resistance to Petrification (Broke out of Garu's petrification), Size Manipulation (Did this on multipleoccasions. She is also shown to grow in size in "Pucca Power Up"), Matter Creation (Created a bowtie out of thin air), Possible Magic (Can turn into a genie, a magical being), Possible Wish Granting (Via being a genie), Invisibility (With the vanishing cream), Self-Sustenance (Type 1; She can survive in the vacuum of space, and breathe underwater for nearly a hour), Kiss Projection (Can make hearts into physical objects and throw them), Limited Morality Manipulation (Changed the corrupted people to good), Limited Power Nullification (Removed Tobe's lightning via 4th wall breaking), Possible Constellation Transformation (Turned herself and Garu into a constellation), Possible Elemental Manipulation |-|Noodle Girl= All previous abilities to a much greater extent and Earthquake Manipulation (Her mere steps caused earthquakes) while Unrestricted Attack Potency: Large Star level (Can effortlessly make both Garu and herself constellations. Without even being anywhere near full strength, can scare Master Soo, who in one of the Shorts casually created the constellation "Funny Love") Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Easily dodged lightning and caught Garu, who is fast enough to run around the world in less than a day. With only a shovel, she dug through the Earth) Lifting Strength: Class Y (Lifted the Moon easily, as well as running around with it) Striking Strength: Large Star Class Durability: Large Star level. Toon force, immortality, invulnerability, and resistance to existence erasure and petrification make her very hard to destroy. Stamina: Very high (Ran around the Earth in less than a day alongside Garu, and didn't even get close to tired.) Range: Standard melee range, much higher with her abilities. Standard Equipment: A super-resistant noodle as Noodle Girl. Intelligence: Above average (Can easily defeat well-trained Ninjas) Weaknesses: Garu and her naivety. Notable Attacks/Techniques: None notable Others Notable Victories: Popeye (Popeye (Verse)) Popeye's profile (High 4-C versions used, speed equalized) Notable Losses: Bayonetta (Bayonetta) Bayonetta's Profile (Speed equalized and High 4-C versions were used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pucca Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Aeni Characters Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Disney Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Weather Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Dream Users Category:Energy Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Electricity Users Category:Thread Users Category:Flight Users Category:Heat Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Summoners Category:Telepaths Category:Light Users Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Water Users Category:Paint Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Matter Users Category:Creation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Morality Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Element Users Category:Earth Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Environment Users Category:Purification Users Category:Quality Users Category:Healers Category:Book Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Musicians Category:Adventurers Category:Silent Characters Category:Tier 4